TNT Crate
The TNT Crate is an explosive crate that appears in many Crash games. As its name suggests, it is filled with TNT/dynamite. It is by far one of the most dangerous crates, even though destroying it is required to get all the crates in the level. Unlike nitro crates, there are no crates designed for detonating all the TNT crates in a level. Instead, they are dealt with individually by jumping on them (or simply headbutting them in space or while underwater), which starts a visible three second countdown. The player should then retreat to a safe distance as the TNT crate will explode once the countdown expires. Most other methods of attacking it will cause it to detonate immediately, make the player lose a life or Aku Aku mask. In the Polar riding levels of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, TNT crates start the timer automatically without Crash touching them. In the Ripper Roo boss fight of Crash 2 and El Pogo Loco in Crash Bash, he places TNT squares on the ground, which count down from six seconds in the former. In Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and the Nitro Fueled remaster of Crash Team Racing, when one is hit the driver must jump repeatedly to try and get it off their head before it explodes. If the driver succeeds, the crate goes flying behind them and explodes upon hitting the floor, damaging anyone too close. If they fail, it sends the driver crashing. If the player is Juiced Up, it becomes a Nitro Crate, which explodes immediately on contact. Ripper Roo uses TNT crates normally in his boss challenge, and Komodo Joe and Nitros Oxide launch TNT crates which explode on impact, as if they were on their head, in conjunction with deploying Nitro Crates as normal. In Crash Twinsanity, the TNT crates are used to clear paths, by exploding near Nitro Crates, and take down nearby trees. During the battle with N. Gin, he throws TNT crates, and are used to explode the crows nest, and defeat the Mini-Boss. On the following scene, Rusty Walrus is the unique enemy in the entire game that isn't vulnerable to TNT crates nor Nitro Crates, to which Rusty doesn't get defeated. In Japan, this crate has a bomb symbol instead of the "TNT". In Skylanders Imaginators, Crash's attacks include throwing TNT crates and spinning them into foes. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash of the Titans'' (variant) *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Variations Red with bomb symbol *Japanese versions of the series Gray with red LEDs *''Crash of the Titans'' Gray with dynamite bar icon *''Crash of the Titans'' (GBA version only) Red with big yellow letters saying TNT and yellow LEDs *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Big TNT *''Crash Bandicoot'' (only in the Ripper Roo boss level). *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (fight with Crunch) *''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' (only in the Ripper Roo boss level of the first game). TNT square *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' (only in the Ripper Roo boss level). *''Crash Bash'' (El Pogo Loco) *''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' (only in the Ripper Roo boss level of the second game). Gallery Crash Bandicoot Big TNT.png|A Big TNT Crate in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back TNT Crate.png|A TNT Crate in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bash TNT Crate.png|A TNT Crate in Crash Bash. Wrath of Cortex TNT Crate.png|A TNT Crate in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex TNT Crate.png|A TNT Crate in The Wrath of Cortex. TNT Crate Huge Adventure.png|Sprite of the TNT Crate in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Nitro Kart TNT Crate.png|A TNT Crate in Crash Nitro Kart. CNK TNT Crate.png|TNT Crate Icon in CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage TNT Crate.png|TNT Crate sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. twinsanitytnt.png|A TNT Crate in Crash Twinsanity. TNT_crate_from_MOM.png|A TNT Crate in Crash: Mind over Mutant. TNT Crate Japanese Crash.png|A TNT Crate in the the Japanese versions. TNT Crate COTT GBA.png|A TNT Crate in the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. TNT_Crate.png|A TNT Crate in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Big TNT.png|A Big TNT Crate in the N. Sane Trilogy. crash 2 japanese tnt.png Ripper Roo icon.png Tnt_crate_sticker.png|TNT Crate sticker Trivia *The big red TNT crates from Mind Over Mutant countdown from proximity (even from the side) as opposed to only touching the top like in most other games. *The TNT crate was first introduced in the second level of the first Crash game. *In the prototype version of the first Crash game, the TNT crate doesn't have a countdown until it explodes, but it just flashes, while sounds are emitted slower then faster, similar to how the Big TNT crates explode. es:Caja TNT fr:Caisses TNT it:Cassa TNT ja:ばくだん箱 pl:TNT pt-br:Caixa TNT ru:ТНТ Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Items Category:Hazards Category:Special Items